The Prince and a Peasant
by GeorgieLovesYou
Summary: Demyx has loved Zexion for as long as he can remember. Too bad Zexion has a bad attitude and thinks that all Princes have life handed to them on a silver platter, unlike him. T-Rated! FIRST ZEMYX STORY!


**A Prince and a Peasant**

_**Second EVER posted on , I'm so proud! Well, I'm not at how it turned out, but like, I'm a terrible writer, so thats okay!**_

_**Yeah, I couldn't think of anyone to be King and Queen so I was like BLOND+BLOND=BLOND... thats my literal sort of... logic. if you like. **_

_**BTW, Demyx is in love with Zexion, and by the end you can decide whether Zexy is ok with that... MWHAHAHAHA!**_

_**Don't like don't read! Anyway, is a T rating too much, too little...?**_

_**ENJOY MY DARLINGS! (if you don't puke on the way down.)**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#############################~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Once upon a time in the great land of Bakatii, there lived King Luxord, Queen Larxene, and the Prince, the prince with rather strange hair, a bubbly personality and a squeaky little voice that made others go 'aww!' despite him being 18.

The princes name was 'Demyx.'

He was in love with a young peasant boy, a blacksmith, who had recently lost his parents and believed the Gods hated him because of this.

He had once been so full of joy and happiness, but now he was antisocial and rude. He even thought that someone was out to get his entire family - so he carried that magical book with him at all times.

But Demyx still loved him, seeing his elegance on the inside that not even he was aware of. The beautiful Prince was ever so blinded by love. His name was 'Zexion.' He had (what other's called) emo-ish slate hair that covered one of his shining blue eyes, and underneith the apron he wore, a white shirt and black trousers.

Bakatii had a ginormos old statue ontop of a huge mountain, one of a woman in a regal dress and wearing a tiara, probably a ancestor of Demyx he had not bothered to research.

Every single day, Zexion would climp atop the statue and stand directly above anything else in Bakatii, feeling the sharp wind slash across his face, slate hair flutter, and rags for clothes tear at the slightest of movements.

Demyx snuck away from his quarters in the castle and followed Zexion, just to watch his beautiful, deep eyes glisten in the moonlight. Zexion was sad, and that made the Prince even more desperate to tell him his feelings. But alas he could not, he was destined to be with some lady or duchess or other...

One day, a band of Gypsies came to Bakatii on their travels, and passed through the village surrounding the castle, earning money from the locals by playing their music and selling their rare, handmade souveneirs.

A fourtune-teller came aswell, and strangely asked for an audience with the King. Being a kind and noble man (when he was drunk, which took up about 90% of the time, the other 10% taking up sleeping or something unmentionable to the Queen,) the King accepted. The gypsy told the King that she was amazed that they let them stay in the Town, and for that she would give them each a gift - the thing they most desired.

"Now!" The fortuneteller spoke with a loud voice to the town. "Please come to my cart to collect your gift! My name is Selphie, but hurry. We must leave at sundown."

And with that, the entire town rushed to her to collect their charm. Most people asked for riches or land, or even for loved ones to be cured or ressurected. But Zexion wanted something nobody else asked for. **To be alone, forever.**

Yes he could've asked for his parents back, but he was a changed young man, corrupted, almsot, tainted or maybe even poisoned by darkness and sorrow.

"And what is your wish, child?" She spoke when he reached the front of the que, nobody noticing the Prince watching from afar, but just close enough to hear what his love had to say. 'He never speaks much, but maybe he will just to tell her his wish.' he thought.

**"I want to leave this place. I want to be alone somewhere, forever." **His voice was mysterious and deep, a strange mix of a young, sad boy and a cruel, tough man.

It made the Prince want to smile, hearing him speak, but those particular words were spoken, which made Demyx want to cry...

"Yes, if that is what you wish." She said. "When you are ready to leave, jump from the top of the the statue, when you shall fly to a land unknown." He nodded. And left.

And the Prince let a tear fall from his eye, the small, salty water dripping down his eye and down his cheek and to his tanned chin, falling to the floor, so sensitively you could almost hear the sound of a heart braking. But Demyx loved Zexion and put him first. It took small effort to take himself into the dying down que and await his fate.

"You must hurry, my Prince, for as the sun is setting, please, make your wish."

Yes, it was, the orb of orange light now a semi-circle lighting the horizon.

**"I want to make sure he is safe forever. I want to be his Guardian angel." **

"Of corse!" She almost hurried her words as the sun finally died. The Prince figured the wise gypsy knew exactly which boy he was talking about.

"Jump from the statue, at the same time as your beloved." And with that, the Gypsy carts started to work, and horses pulled along. "And, my Prince?" She shouted, as Demyx was about to walk back to the castle, uncertain that he had made a rational decision. "Love can be many things, a word, an emotion, a disease or a gift. Use that wish to your advantage! Make sure that your choice was a wise one!" Her voice got quieter as they left the horizon, the fortunetellers strange brick-ish hair and admirable coffee coloured skin no longer visible, the sweet rattle of tamberines and other instruments carried on the carts no longer there. The peasants had all gone home before Demyx had made his wish, leaving him in a moonlit Plaza - tears welling up. He ran back home, and as soon as he was in his guarded, luxury quarters he cried silently even more.

In the early hours of the morning, in the guard room, he found a spare pair of 'junior-rookie' guard trousers, shirt, hat, boots, belt, bag, and even sword.

Slipping everything on after checking that everyone was still asleep another time for good measure, he dressed, and afterwords passed off as a guard, - or at least a girly one.

Making his way to the kitchen, he took some bread, fruit, cheese and a flask of tea, put them in his bag and headed for the door. Outside and in the royal garden the guards were asleep, collapsed from working huge shifts. Even so he rolled his eyes, and swished his sword around in the air. Once he reached the castle gates and was in the sleeping village, he saluted it and said: "Caurium, utagarrah et coaum, gishahi, bihk lutayisshu." In old-language, which now means: "Castle, I will miss you dearly. Father, mother, goodbye."

He ran rapidly through the forest and took the rock path through the mountain, stopping every now and again for a little tea and bread - it normally wouldn't take this long, - he would hang from the edge of the cage-lift, (something that Zexion knew how to opperate, it seemed), and it would take them directly up the mountain, not having to endure the twists and turns and aching feet.

Finally reaching the top and feeling rather impressed, he took in a large breath of fresh air and looked up at the statue, for some reason, smiling. Begginning to climb, words of doubt clouded his brain. 'What if he hates me?' 'What if this is the wrong thing to do?' 'What if we can never come back?' 'What if I hate him when I truly get to know him?'

Now at the top, he frowned. He was going to wait here for him, hopefully he would want to leave by the time a bag full of food would last. 'Wonder where we'll go...' positive thoughts began to come back into the Princes' head.

It had been a full day and the sun was setting - he just sat there waiting, watching the guards go on a frantic search for him, some villagers weeping or searching aswell, and his parents watching the search attempts fail before their eyes. And even though the Prince knew he was selfish, he could not care for them. He only cared for him. He even saw him come out, and saw such a confused look plastered to his face. Why was Zexion so confused? That Demyx had just gone without a trace... or what?

Then, he saw the boy sneek away, the sun had gone down and everyone - tired of searching - went to sleep. Demyx was so excited!

Then there was the sound of someone climbing up the statue... and the Prince decided it be best to hide. Sneaking just behind the giant stone monument's tiara, he saw him arrive.

"This is strange. Why would he leave? He had everything handed to him on a silver platter. Why would you run away from having to do nothing in life but chase chamber maids around your huge palace?" Zexion said, leaving Demyx slightly sad at what he saw Princes were like. Well - it was the truth in most cases - but for him it was different.

"Time for me to leave this ..." He looked dumbfounded at something just out of the Princes' view. "What? Imperial Guard messenger bag?" He spoke to himself again, and Demyx almost screamed in terror of his mistake, surely he will find his and hand him in, and then he will have to explain -

"They looked HERE?" He sighed. "They really want him back... and... I'm going to leave, aswell." Throwing the bag to the side and hitting Demyx on the knee, he muffled a shout of suprise with his dainty hand.

Standing on the tiara just under Demyx, Zexion closed his eyes and said 'et coun spiaruyi, et coun yutika heoa kaig.' meaning "May I land in a new world, may I fly to skies unknown."

Then, he didn't jump, but just let his body shut down. Watching him fall so close to the ground and then soar up into the air, still with his eyes closed and away, the Prince remembered the gypsie's instructions and stood on the tiara. A huge breath and a loud 'GOODBYE' away, he swooped down, and then up.

The rest was a blur, until he found himself, on a shore, next to Zexion, who was staring at him with confusion. "The... Prince?" Demyx smiled in releif to see his love. "Zexion..." He spoke, smile widening.

**"Would you allow me to kiss you?"**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~################################~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_**Wow, guys, believe it or not this one took freakin ages. I can't believe it! Reveiws are LOVED, those who leave ones will eat cookies, and those who don't ... Demyx will cry.**_

_**We don't want that to happen again, do we? I swear, like, 10 puppies died in the making of this. And, yeah, there isn't much dialoge, and it is set in ancient times. So, you like?**_

_**And yeah, the kiss happened, if you were wondering. **_

_**Should I keep going, or is it a good lil one-shot?**_


End file.
